The Genetics of Eorlingas
by airwaves182
Summary: Trafalgar D. Law, adalah seorang genetics yang bertugas mengumpulkan sample genetis dari makhluk-makhluk terakhir di planet Eorlingas, namun setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Law, harus menjalankan misi kelas S bernama "Noah Ark": pemindahan massal seluruh spesies asli Eorlingas ke habitat baru, sebelum bangsa Druid datang menyerang dan menghancurkan planet Eorlingas.
**THE GENETICT OF EORLINGAS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

SUARA debur air menggema, jatuh menerpa bebatuan hitam di bawahnya. Bulirnya berterbangan menelusuk siap sudut hutan Sulu Arc, hutan terakhir di planet Eorlingas. Planet yang dulunya seperti bulatan zamrud cemerlang berkilauan di angkasa raya, kini me-merah gersang. Terbakar! Hanya setitik hijau tersisa di utara, menaungi makhluk-makhluk terakhir di planet ini, dan hanya tersisa aku dan beberapa _scientist_ dari kapal induk Eindroch. Sisanya hanya, robot yang terprogram, hewan, dan tumbuhan endemik planet Eorlingas. Meski begitu, mereka hewan dan tumbuhan itu tak ternilai dengan apapun setiap individunya adalah sebuah rangkaian genetika tak tergantikan, sekaligus sebagai kekayaan hayati yang mustahil diciptakan kembali.

"Oh ya!" panggil aku "Trafalgar D. Water Law, atau hanya Law saja singkatnya," aku adalah seorang _Genetics_ di kapal induk Eindroch, kapal induk terakhir yang berada di atmosfer planet Eorlingas. Aku dan partnerku; Nami, bertugas mengumpulkan _sample_ - _sample_ genetik dari setiap individu terakhir yang hidup di planet ini. Dan hutan Sulu Arc menjadi tempat terbaik untuk melakukan pengumpulan _sample_. Satu lagi, jika ada seseorang yang bertanya tentangku, mereka akan menjawab "Trafalgar-san, seorang pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut hitam, dan yang paling mecolok adalah jengotnya," dan itulah aku.

Air terjun Letis, setinggi 75 meter. Ini adalah tempat, tujuanku untuk mendapatkan _sample_ gen dari tumbuhan bernama Ragraf. Tumbuhan yang sangat sulit dicari di seantero hutan Sulu Arc, dan setelah ini tugasku di regional utara selesai dan aku akan pulang ke Bumi, setelah hampir tiga tahun tugasku di planet ini. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu hanya 10.879 sample genetik yang aku kumpulkan, sangat sedikit, dan sangat melelahkan mencari ke seantero planet yang hampir mati ini.

Konon. Tumbuhan bernama Ragraf yang aku cari sangatlah cantik, bunganya berwana ungu dengan bentuk hexagram, tiap-tiap ujungnya bercahaya ketika malam tiba, dari batang sampai pucuk daunnya berwarna perak dengan kombinasi merah muda. Tanaman ini telah diperkirakan lenyap seratus tahun lalu, tapi keberadaanya kembali terdeteksi oleh salah satu kru Eindroch bernama Choper, yang juga seorang dokter.

"Eindroch, disini Franky, pusat komunikasi menghubungi BA029," suara terdengar dari alat komunikasiku.

"Disini BA029. Masuk," jawabku. BA029 adalah nomor induk-ku sebagai seorang _Genetics_ "Siap, menerima perintah."

"Pesan ini khusus untuk BA029, Eindroch mendapatkan pesan dari markas federasi. Berdasarkan keputusan yang telah disepakati oleh dewan, pengambilan _sample_ harus dipercepat sesegera mungkin. Dan dewan telah menambahkan misi tambahan untukmu, yaitu misi 'Noah Ark', untuk informasi lebih lanjut akan diberikan setelah kau mengumpulkan semua data genetik yang federasi perlukan,"

"Dimengerti, BA029 keluar" aku memutus panggilan itu. Aku menyimpan dan memprogram ulang pesan itu dalam alat bernama _Ear Drive_ , cakram mungil yang terkoneksi dengan otakku, dan semua yang terprogram dalam _Ear Drive_ akan memberikan respon pada otakku ketika aku lupa.

"Trafalgar," suara itu adalah milik partnerku, Nami. Gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna orange, dia memakai baju khas _Genetics_ berwarna biru tua, dengan berbagai peralatan mini tertempel dipunggungnya.

Aku menoleh seraya berkata "Nami? Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Federasi lewat Eindroch," jelasku pada Nami.

"Hanya untukmu?" tatapannya penuh tanya. "Sungguh curang, Federasi menganggap remeh kemampuanku. Etoo- memang apa pesannya Law?" tanya Nami lagi.

"Tidak bisa kubagikan, ini khusus untuukku," jawabku tersenyum tenang.

"Ahhhh kau ini!" teriak Nami kesal, matanya terpejam menyabit, dia selalu cantik ketika sedang marah. "Trafalgar! Malam ini! Jangan harap kau bisa tidur di _Base_!"

"Ehh baik-baik, baiklah Nami-chan jangan marah dulu. Aku bercanda hehe,"

"Baiklah apa pesan itu Law?" tanyanya lagi. Kini dia menghalangi langkahku, bahunya sedikit membungkuk, dan dia menatapku dari arah bawah, lalu berkata "Cepat katakan kepadaku," nadanya lirih memelas.

"E... E... Etoo- kau cantik sekali Nami-chan,"

"Bukan itu bodoh! Pesannya!" Nami meninjuku sekuat tenaga. "Dig!"

"Huaaa sakit, sekali Nami-chan. Baik baik baik, ini tentang misi bernama 'Noah Ark' detailnya setelah kita mengumpulkan seluruh sample yang diperlukan Federasi. "

"Baiklah sekarang kau bisa tidur di dalam _Base_ ," Nami berjalan di depanku dengan anggunnya.

Hari mulai meredup, kami berdua harus kembali ke _Base_. Malam hari di hutan Sulu Arc sangatlah berbahaya sangat banyak makhluk malam buas yang mengintai, kecuali kami punya peralatan tempur yang memadai. Dan jika punya-pun kami dilarang untuk membunuh mereka.

Ⱦ

Jaraknya 30 km dari air terjun Letis, itulah base kami. Dibangun baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, bentuknya seperti sebuah bola kaca besar yang bercahaya dikala malam. Setelah perjalanan dua jam dengan menggunakan _Airboard_ kami sampai di _Base_. Letaknya sebelah tenggara hutan Sulu Arc, di lembah sungai Letis.

"Ahhh akhirnya, sampai juga," keluh Nami.

"Kau akan mengijinkanku masuk ke dalam kan Nami-chan?" tanyaku ramah. Namun Nami tak menjawab sepatah kata apapun, dia hanya berjalan lurus menuju pintu gerbang berwarna putih.

Kami disambut dua robot penjaga, mereka memeriksa kami lalu mengijinkan kami berdua masuk. Derap langkah melemah menandakan kelelahan tubuh ini. Aku dan Nami berpisah di persimpangan lorong pertama. Nami bergegas menuju ruangannya, tanpa berucap apapun ia meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya menjauh perlahan, lidahku membeku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Walau itu hanya sekedar ucapan "Selamat malam!"

Tertinggallah kesempatan yang telah datang berkali-kali, jujur aku memang menyukai Nami. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi sikap Nami yang mata duitan membuatku pesimis. Mungkin hanya pria-pria bangsawan kaya yang akan meluluhkan hatinya. "Arghhghghgghg...!" aku meringkik kesal.

"Drrtt.! Ada yang bisa ku bantu Tuan?"

"Kau? Mengagetkanku!" kataku kesal, itu adalah suara Droin, robot asistenku. "Tidak ada, pergilah!"

" Baiklah Tuan!"

Aku berbelok ke lorong kiri, dan memasuki ruanganku. Ruangan ini memang tak cukup besar, berbentuk persegi dan berwarna putih. Jendelanya langsung menghadap ke dalam hutan Sulu Arc yang sangat lebat. Serangga-serangga malam bertebaran –berkelipan, tanpa lampupun aku masih bisa mehilat saking terangnya.

"Wip wip wip," alat komunikasiku kembali berbunyi, Eindroch bermaksud menghubungiku lagi. "Eindroch, disini Franky, pusat komunikasi menghubungi BA029,"

"Disini BA029, Masuk Franky,"

"Aktifkan mode _screen call_ -mu Law!"

"Baiklah," akupun mengaktifkan mode _screen-call_ , wajah Franky nampak jelas pada, rambutnya berwarna biru langit. Orang ini memang aneh dagunya berbelah tiga

"BA029 diharapkan segera melakukan persiapan, Federasi baru saja mengaktifkan protokol 'Noah Ark' seluruh _Genetics_ yang ada di planet Eorlingas harus mengumpulkan semua spesies yang ada, bahkan yang buas sekalipu."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa BA029?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dalam perjalanan aku mengakses _file_ tentang protokol 'Noah Ark', dan isinya adalah tentang _exodus,_ pemindahan seluruh spesies dari planet aslinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi dengan planet ini?"

"Peperangan antara Federasi dan bangsa Druid belum berakhir. Informas ini berasal dari intelejen kita yang ada di planet Druid. Akan ada serangan besar-besaran, sasarannya adalah seluruh planet yang berada dalam naungan Federasi termasuk Eorlingas!" tegas Franky.

"Ini sangat serius, sepertinya ini misi kelas S," ujarku.

"Tepat sekali, karena kau adalah _Genetics_ yang paling senior kau yang akan memimpin protokol 'Noah Ark', apa kau mengerti?" raut wajah Franky tidak sedang bercanda tampak ketegasan dan sorotan mata penuh keseriusan.

"Tidak bisa! Aku hanya bertugas untuk mengambil _sample_ makhluk hidup di planet ini untuk dikembangkan kembali!" protesku keras!

"Dewan telah menunjukmu langsung, aku tidak berhak untuk melakukan pembangkangan akan perintah ini. Dan keberlangsungan makhluk hidup di Eorlingas tergantung padamu. Baiklah, kau bisa membuka perintah pertama protokol 'Noah Ark' dalam _ear drive_ -mu, aku keluar!" Franky memutus _screen call_ -nya

"Seenaknya saja mereka!" keluhku kesal.

Malam itu ku tutup dengan penuh, kebimbangan. Misi ini terlalu besar untukku, aku membutuhkan bantuan lebih dari lima _Base_ untuk memindahkan dengan peralatan lengkap dan prosedur yang sedemikian matang untuk melakukan misi ini. Semoga saja semuanya berakhir baik. Dan semoga beberapa butir pil penenang ini dapat membuatku rileks untuk malam ini

Ⱦ

"Culturslevt..."

Itu adalah makhluk legendaris dari pegunungan Trumental, dia bermigrasi sampai ke hutan Sulu Arc. Culturslevt berbentuk seperti burung besar berwarna merah –keemasan. Panjangnya sekitar 7 meter dari kepala sampai ekor. Dan tiga hari setelah pengaktifan protokol "Noah Ark" kami menyiapkan perburuan Culturslevt yang terdeteksi terbang rendah di utara hutan Sulu Arc. _Air drive,_ dan berbagai peralatan telah siap.

"Nami-chan, tunggu perintahku! Biarkan dia (Culturslevt) mendarat, kita tak punya kesempatan jika menangkapnya di udara," perintah-ku pada Nami. Aku mengendap di dahan pepohonan, Culturslevt mulai terbang rendah.

"Tim A, bersiap! Tim B ikuti posisi Nami-chan. Dan ingat kalian semua! Jangan menembak dengan peluru yang mematikan kita membutuhkannya hidup-hidup! gunakan..." sebelum aku menyampaikan perintahku, Culturslevt mendarat tepat di depan Nami. "Hei bagaimana kalian bisa lengah! Lindungi Nami-Chan"

"Baik-baik," semua ketua Tim menjawab, dan aku memprioritaskan keselamatan Nami, dari pada harus menangkap burung merah itu. "Tahan tembakan kalian!" Aku melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Nami, jarak kami memang tak terlalu jauh. "Nami-chan, mundurlah perlahan!"

"Aku tidak bisa, dia menatap ke arahku,"

Sebelum Nami mundur, aku bisa merasakan firasat buruk akan datang. Aku meluncur deras dengan _air drive_ -ku, melompati dedahanan pohon. Mataku fokus kedapan, Culturslevt mengarahkan paruhnya yang tajam ke arah Nami. "Sedikit lagi!" teriak-ku dalam hati. Aku hampir sampai... dan "Grab! _gotcha_ " aku menangkapmu Nami.

"Law..."

"Jlebb..." paruh Culturslevt, menghujam bahuku. "Arghhghgh," aku merintih kesakitan. Butiran darah, menetes dari bahuku, membasahi baju Nami.

"Tuan Law!" Teriak semua orang. "Blustt!" penembak telah melesatkan pelurunya. Dan itu membuat panik Culturslevt yang ada di belakangku. Aku berusaha lari dan menghidar sekuat tenaga. Tapi, luka pertama tadi membuatku pergerakanku lambat. "Sreeeett" kali ini cakarnya yang merobek kulit punggungku. "Arghgh!" sungguh sakit. Nami masih berada dalam pelukanku, aku berhasil memperlebar jarak dari makhluk itu. "Tembak lagi!" perintahku kepada semua orang.

"Baik!" kata mereka semua. Semua Tim menembak dengan peluru bius dosis sedang. Sedang, Culturslevt tetap mengejarku. Kali ini aku berada di padang terbuka.

"Nami-chan larilah! Sekuat tenaga!"

"E... Etoo Law lukamu? Aku akan membawamu!"

"LARI! LARI! LARI!" suaraku berpacu dengan kepakan sayap Culturslevt. Nami berhasil lari dan menyelamatkan diri. Kini aku yang berhadapan dengan burung besar ini.

 **To be continue**


End file.
